


Day of the Remembered

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: November 2nd. The Day of the Dead.Somewhere in the ruins of Overwatch, a man remembers.





	Day of the Remembered

The sky above was dark, the sun long since having finished it’s journey for the day. The full moon shone over the the Swiss alps, and revealing the site of what had once been the Overwatch headquarters. It was just a little over one year after the explosion that brought down not only the building, but for many, the hopes and dreams that the building had represented.

The main structure was beyond repair, and even someone like Reaper would not take chances in going through its remains. Fortunate then, that this was not his destination.

It was the 15 foot effigy of Overwatch’s former commander that was Reaper’s goal. The latino man had taken great care in ensuring none would know where he was. It seemed that fortune had favoured him this night: there was no one around for miles. Though he supposed there wasn’t anyone who wanted to climb into the mountains to find the ruins of Overwatch in the late autumn weather.

Just the man who didn’t feel the cold anymore.

At the foot of the statue, Reaper gave a glance around himself, already knowing he was alone, before removing his mask. From his cloak, he removed a small brown burlap sack, the contents of which he began laying on the ground around him: candles, loaves of  _ pan de muerto _ , a bottle of cheap American whiskey, and two short glasses. Reaper sat down, poured himself a drink, and poured a drink for the man who would’ve enjoyed it.

“Hey Jack,” Reaper began. But it wasn’t the Reaper who had come to speak tonight.

“ _ Hola mi corazón, _ ” Gabriel began in earnest.

“So, it’s been a while. I thought long and hard about doing this. After all, it’s your fault we’re in this mess.” Gabriel chuckled to himself, not the cruel laughter of the Reaper, but the laughter of the man who had been at Jack’s side. “Well, maybe it’s both our faults.”

“Brought you some of that shitty whiskey you like. You always have the worst taste.” Gabriel took a long drink from his glass, the rough liquid burning his way down his throat. “Reminds me of old times.”

Gabriel sighed. “It was so simple before. How did we end up like this?” Gabriel waited, but the only answer he received was the howling wind. “Yeah, me either.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore Jack. I wish you were here to tell me to pull my head out of my ass and just do what I’m good at.” Gabriel poured himself another glass of the whiskey. Jack would already have been drunk by now, so it was simply a matter of making sure he didn’t try to drink more than he could.

“I guess I realized too late that the thing I’m best at is the wrong thing.”

Gabriel checked his watch, trying to ignore reading the inscription engraved on it. “Anyways, my abuela will have my head if I don’t visit before the night is up. You can keep the bread by the way. It’s her recipe. She woulda loved to have met you though.” A chuckle. “Maybe you have, and the two of you are telling me to make the right choices.”

“If only I knew what those were.”

Gabriel stood, holding aloft his empty glass, stuffing it back into his bag, and hiding that inside his cloak. He pulled back out his skull mask, the face he had worn since that day so long ago. With one last look up to Jack’s stern but proud face…

“We’ll meet again  _ mi corazón _ .”

...he replaced his mask, and the Reaper left, misting away into the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi corazón - My heart, a term of endearment  
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival_kenival. Check out his companion piece, Day of the Forgotten.
> 
> Happy Day of the Dead! I’d like to state outright that I am not Mexican, so while I tried to maintain authenticity with Mexican tradition, I may have gotten stuff wrong. Feel free to let me know if I did, I’d love to learn more about this holiday!


End file.
